Watch over me
by parogoxon
Summary: Starting with the Omnic crisis, ending with a disbanded team. A lot happened in between, but what exactly? Story describing the start and downfall of Overwatch


She opened the curtain up and watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Ana took a few seconds to admire the view, Fareeha had a reputation for being restless, getting her to sleep was no easy feat.

The creaking sound of a door opening echoed through the living room. "Who's there?" Ana whispered, hastily closing the curtain. "It's me." Farouk answered, his face dripping from the rain outside. "You look a mess, that busy at work?" Ana asked, her husband was an archeologist, luck would have it Egypt was full of ancient secrets. "It's been raining all day here, odd."

"Did you watch the news?" Farouk asked, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch, collecting his breath and grabbed the remote. "Haven't had time, why? Is something the matter?"

The TV flipped between channels and stopped when it landed on the local news station. The host was an omnic. A robotic organism of sorts. Ana had been told they were meant to live peacefully among humans and help boost the economy. A while ago, the job market had overflowed. Offerings too many, people to short, in an effort to fill in the jobs no one else wanted, omnics were created. Some had actually gotten quite far in their career, even landings jobs in television shows and news channels.

" _Is there any news so far regarding the comet? What about its origin?"_

" _No Sarah, as of now, nothing yet. All we know is that something, best described as a rock, has just landed on the Temple of Anubis, locals have been calling the rock 'Anubis' as well. What is odd is how the rock landed. No harm has been done to the temple, no damage at all. The rock itself is perfectly placed on the wall, like it was always supposed to be there."_

Farouk turned the TV off and walked to the kitchen to get tea. "Something that fell out of the sky?" Ana asked. Farouk shook his head. "That wasn't just a comet, it's like a grave, a really large grave. Press has been gathering around, police had to get involved, it was nasty." Ana reached for her cup and took a sip of tea. "Seems like you've got your work cut out for you." She said, smirking, but no matter how she tried, Farouk seemed troubled. "Fareeha just went to sleep, I think I'm going to bed as well, try not to worry so much, I'm sure everything will be fine."

She walked to the bathroom, thoughts of Anubis running through her mind. Rain in Egypt at this time of year, a grave falling out of the sky, many thing did not add up. She opened up the shower, warm water hitting her skin. Just as she was about to close her eyes and enjoy the water turned ice cold. "Farouk? Were you doing dishes?" She shouted, turning off the shower. Silence. "Hello?" She asked, only to be met with the same silence. Suddenly, there was noise. "Mom!". Fareeha. She quickly grabbed a towel and tied it around her, she opened the door to find three omnics, two were circling around Farouk, and one was reaching for the curtains to Fareeha's bed. With not a single doubt in her mind. She rushed towards the cabinet closest to her and opened the drawer. "Fareeha, close your eyes." "Mom! Help me!" She screamed, her voice shaking. "Close" Ana reached for the contents in the drawer. "Your" She grabbed three bullets. "Eyes." Two and a half seconds, that was the time it took for Ana Amari to kill three omnics, clean headshots.

Fareeha opened the curtain and ran to her mom, holding her tight. "Farouk!" Ana shouted. She knelt and held his hand, only to see the slash on his throat. "No,- please, Farouk!" "Daddy?" She quickly covered Fareeha's eyes and and put on some clothes. "Listen, we need to get out of here. You hear me? Fareeha,- Fareeha, look at me. We're not safe right now. I know people, people who can help us. You need to follow me, under any circumstance, understand?"

Fareeha nodded, she looked over her shoulder and saw the corpse of the man who was her father. "We need to run, Fareeha."

The streets of Cairo were flooded with people, children looking for their parents in the chaos, elderly struggling to stay on their feet. Helicopters flew over their heads, "Omnics have attacked, people of Cairo, Omnics have attacked, please proceed to the nearest rescue zone."

Ana held her rifle with two hands, Fareeha tagging behind. "Mom, what is that?" She asked, pointing towards the weapon. "Something I hoped you'd never have to see." Ana sighed. Omnics were everywhere. Ana looked through the windows of the people that were once her neighbours and saw their houses ravaged. An omnic ran up to her, but Ana had quicker reflexes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, holding her rifle to the omnics forehead. " _Anubis"_ The omnic muttered, before leaping at Ana. She quickly pulled the trigger, grabbed Fareeha's hand and ran. "Close your eyes, trust your mother."

At the end of the street was a small outpost, barricaded by fences. Two soldiers were guarding the gate, shooting at any omnic in sight. "Name?" They asked, once Ana reached them. "Ana Amari, and this is my daughter Fareeha." The soldier looked at the other one and then back to Ana. "Amari, you said?" I think Jack wants to have a word with you, follow me." The soldier ordered, running through their camp. "Just to confirm, Ana Amari, right? The sniper?" Ana nodded, holding Fareeha's hand."

They stopped at a rather large caravan, set up in the middle of the outpost. The soldier motioned for them to step in. Once inside, they were met by a man sitting at a table. He saw the pair and shook their hand. "Ana, right? My name's Jack Morrison, I believe we've got a lot to talk about."


End file.
